Magia Negra
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: ¿Qué tipo de situaciones deberán enfrentar los caballeros del siglo XVIII en el siglo XXI? Las cosas definitivamente han cambiado, nuevas tecnologías, ideologías y formas de vivir, un cambio brusco que no dejará a ni uno solo con un respiro. {Comedia, parejas varias, yaoi} { Todos los dorados }
1. Prólogo

_**Adv:**_ Este fic será básicamente comedia, yaoi, cosas subidas de tono y distorsiones varias. Amo la comedia así que me animo a iniciar un fic de SS con este género, espero poder arrancarles al menos algunas sonrisas en el transcurso del fic y que apoyen el proyecto. Están advertidos.

_**Desde ya agradezco la ayuda de mi Beta, Kiti. Loviu baby.**_

¡Gracias por la atención!

"_**Magia Negra**_**"**

_**Prólogo**_

A estas alturas de la vida ninguno de ellos podía sorprenderse de lo que veía, sobre todo porque desde un comienzo son caballeros dorados de Athena, la cual es una diosa griega, por tanto, todos eran paganos en pleno siglo XXI, cosa bastante anormal considerando que vivían en una Grecia moderna, siendo aún más anormal el hecho de que conviviesen precisamente con un Dios cuando la mayoría de los mortales se ha cuestionado la existencia de estos durante siglos y siglos, sumando a esto el hecho de que fueron revividos por obra y gracia de una.

En conclusión, todo era anormal hasta entonces.

Ahora, las cosas se habían vuelto aún más locas cuando al ser citados a la reunión dorada se toparon de frente con aquellos santos que, conocerían en la historia, como sus antecesores del siglo XVIII.  
Algunos, reflejos idénticos de ellos mismos, otros no tanto, pero seguían teniendo cierto aire representativo con el cuál no dudarían en reconocer quien es quien.

Las miradas cuestionantes no se hicieron esperar entre los santos más jóvenes, quienes se habían quedado parados justo en la entrada del salón patriarcal, mientras que, por otro lado, los caballeros antiguos estaban perfectamente ordenados uno al lado del otro según correspondiese su signo, como si lo que estuviese sucediendo fuese absolutamente natural.

— Los estaba esperando

Supieron reconocer la voz de Shion, el actual patriarca, quien encabezaba ambas hileras de caballeros, que cabe mencionar, no llevaban armadura.

Lo cual es bastante lógico considerando que están en el siglo XXI y ellos son los portadores oficiales de ellas.

—Fórmense a un lado de ellos, donde les corresponde y sin miedo, no muerden

Menciona el lemuriano con un tono de voz bastante grácil, provocando más de una sonrisa entre los caballeros antiguos. Se notaba la complicidad que tenían estos junto al patriarca, no por nada eran compañeros de antaño, sumando el gusto que había recibido Shion de verlos a todos y cada uno de ellos nuevamente. Los caballeros pertenecientes a este siglo se tardaron un par de segundos en obedecer, caminando para tomar sus puestos correspondientes a un lado de los que ya estaban formados, quedando intercalados.

—Excepto uno —Se atreve a agregar con una media sonrisa.

Un par de miradas se dirigió hasta el gemelo menor de los antecesores, Deuteros, quien sonrió algo divertido al saberse mencionado, dejando relucir su característico colmillo sobresaliente entre sus labios.

Un intercambio de miradas disimuladas entre caballeros antiguos, tanto como nuevos dio inicio, inspeccionándose como si fuesen animalitos reconociéndose, ambos bandos denotando curiosidad. La atención de algunos recayó sobre ambos Virgo, quienes se mantenían tranquilamente en silencio de manera sumamente natural. Visualmente era increíble el parecido entre ambos, inclusos el cosmos que emanaban era parecido, como si fuesen algún estilo de replica perfecta.

— Son incluso más parecidos que los gemelos

Soltó uno de la nada, a quien supieron reconocer por la voz, como Milo. Tanto antecesores y sucesores realizaron un asentimiento de cabeza general, completamente de acuerdo con la observación del escorpión.

— No te quedas atrás Milo

Esta vez fue Aiolia quien habló, comparando el parecido de éste, con aquel que reconocería como Kardia, todos los santos de esta época estaban informados sobre las hazañas del pasado, estaba dentro de su formación como caballero aprender la historia de los guardianes de su constelación, tanto como el de las otras.

— ¡Y que decir del león! ¿Así será Regulus dentro de unos años? —Aquel fue el primero de los dorados de antaño que se animó a hablar, Manigoldo— Apuesto a que Sisyphus debe sentirse todo un padre orgulloso ahora

—Voto por eso —Apoya Kardia mientras un par de miradas se centraron ahora en el de Sagitario, quien solo sonreía sin negar absolutamente nada mientras Regulus le dirigía una mirada analítica a su sucesor.

El ambiente se había vuelto bastante ameno entre ellos, algunos ya comenzaban a relajarse y a sentirse a gusto, aceptándose sin más preámbulo.

—Lo único que sé es que veo un montón de motas azules parecidas —El comentario de Ángelo, haciendo referencia a los cuatro gemelos arrancó más de una sonrisa.

— Hey —Saga frunce el ceño, comparando disimuladamente los tonos de azul entre la de su hermano, la de los gemelos y la propia.

— No te preocupes Saga, es agradable a la vista —Esta vez fue Afrodita quien realizó la observación, ver todo ese azul junto definitivamente era más armonioso para la visión que motas de colores por todos lados.  
Aspros le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su gemelo, quien simplemente se encogió se hombros.

Un par de aplausos llamó la atención de todos. Shion sonrió en respuesta y, en ese preciso instante entró Saori Kido, la actual Athena. El silencio se hizo presente junto un aire de profundo respeto, se realizó la protocolar inclinación de cabeza a manera de respeto ante la deidad, la cual sonrió gustosa de ver a todos sus caballeros reunidos.

— Les doy la bienvenida, caballeros del siglo dieciocho. Espero que la estadía en esta época sea amena y mis caballeros les apoyen en lo que necesiten

Aquella era una orden implícita para los del siglo actual, los cuales supieron leerla de inmediato.

— Como verán, sus antecesores se estarán quedando con ustedes desde ahora, espero que sean capaces de convivir como corresponde. Y esto va para ambas generaciones, ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, patriarca

Una contestación general.

_**Su review es mi sueldo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**ADV:**_ ¡Ojo! Recuerden que este es un fic basado en comedia, yaoi y distorsiones varias.

**Agradecimientos: **A la beta bonita, Kiti. Y a los que leen y escriben reviews. 

_**Capítulo 1**_

Luego de la reunión los caballeros se agruparon fuera del salón patriarcal, en donde acordaron que por este día, irían a sus respectivos templos para acomodarse y que se les fuesen explicadas las cosas básicas. El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir con velocidad y pronto el manto nocturno comenzó a hacerse presente.

— ¿Afrodita?

La suave voz de Albafica interrumpió la animada conversación que llevaba el aludido con Ángelo, cabe destacar que Manigoldo igualmente estaba prácticamente echado en uno de los mullidos sofás de la estancia.

— Está atardeciendo, ¿No crees que es tiempo de poner las velas?

Manigoldo se alzó un poco en el sofá, simplemente para comprobar que su compañero tenía razón y que, al parecer, se había pasado toda la tarde junto con su sucesor en la doceava casa.

— Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta

Tan metido estaba en la conversación con su amigo que apenas había notado que las horas transcurrían con rapidez.

— Ya enciendo yo la luz

Ángelo se dirigió a una pared, cosa bastante curiosa porque no había ido precisamente a buscar una vela. Tocó algo ahí, se escuchó un leve 'clink' antes de que… se hiciera la luz.

— ¿¡Pero qué carajos!? —El cangrejo mayor se puso de pie casi de inmediato, mirando en todas direcciones de manera exageradamente rápida— ¡Alba! ¡¿Ya viste eso?!

Y es que Manigoldo no se lo podía creer, ¿Qué acaso tenían algún tipo de súper vela que alumbraba todo?!. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, dirigió su mirada hacia el aludido, quien mantenía la mirada fija en.. lo que parecía ser para él, una cosa circular en el techo.. Justo como una..

— Polilla —Completó Ángelo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. No había dimensionado lo divertido que las cosas se pondrían al relacionar todo.

Claro… Ellos vienen del siglo XVIII, para entonces muchas cosas no existían.

Afrodita rodó los ojos ante la comparación tan vulgar que había realizado el otro cáncer.

— ¿Es algún tipo de truco? —Se escuchó al antiguo caballero de Piscis preguntar, totalmente absorto en la luz que emanaba la ampolleta. Afrodita y Ángelo podrían jurar que incluso las pupilas se le estaban dilatando.

—No lo es, ¿Podrías dejar de mirar así la luz?

Fue entonces que obedeció y desvió su mirada hacia cualquier otro punto.. ahora veía destellos de colores.

— Eso ha estado genial —el italiano mayor debía admitirlo— ¿A que sí, Alba?

En respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Esto es electricidad, en esta época ya no utilizamos las velas

— Claro que las utilizamos Afro

Ángelo recibió una mirada cuestionante por parte de Afrodita, mientras que Manigoldo y Albafica dirigían su atención hacia él.

— Ya saben.. ahora hay de colores, con aromas, todo para una buena noche de sexo

— Tu solo piensas en eso, ¿verdad?

Albafica carraspeó ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Manigoldo simplemente pegó una risotada, intentando armarse una idea de cómo usarían las velas en esta época.

— Te haces el santo pero bien que tienes llenos los estantes

Y Afrodita no pudo negarlo, más bien sonrió de manera sumamente cómplice.

Unas casas más abajo llegaba Milo con su nuevo televisor de 55 pulgadas a la casa de Escorpio, a un lado de él, su buen amigo Camus lo acompañaba con la caja del home teather. Dentro del templo estaban esperándolos tanto Kardia como Dégel.

— ¿Qué traen ahí?

Intenta curosear enseguida el escorpión, acercándose a los recién llegados mientras el peliverde realizaba una inspección bastante discreta a las cajas que traían entre sus manos.

— Verás es una televisión que permite la visua-

— Una tele y unos parlantes —Corta Milo la posible explicación eterna de Camus.

— ¿Y qué haces con una tele y unos parlantes?

La pregunta pilló desprevenidos a ambos caballeros de esta época, los cuales intercambiaron miradas por un breve instante. De manera implícita llegaron a un acuerdo, Milo comenzó a dedicarse simplemente a desembalar su televisión para instalarla mientras que Camus se encargaría de la explicación.

Dégel entonces se acercó a Kardia para escuchar lo que su sucesor tendría que decir al respecto de ambos artículos misteriosos con los cuales ambos habían llegado.

— Verán, la televisión es un sistema que permite la transmisión de imágenes y sonido

El peliverde ya podía comenzar a hacerse una vaga idea de aquello, pero a Kardia simplemente le estaban hablando en chino.

— Es una caja que muestra imágenes en movimiento y sonido —Arregla su metodología de enseñanza, acorde con la capacidad de comprensión del escorpión, la cual parecía ser exactamente igual a la de Milo, ya que al parecer, ahora si entendía la idea.

—¿Se puede ver en tiempo real? —Pregunta el de acuario, acomodándose los lentes para fijarse ahora en los detalles de la supuesta televisión.

—Sí, se puede. Las noticias y generalmente algunos espectáculos, también cosas grabadas, como películas.

De nuevo tenían conceptos que ninguno de los dos entendía. Camus recordó entonces que la televisión había sido inventada en eso del siglo XX.

— Cosas que quedan almacenadas en algún tipo de memoria y luego se pueden reproducir. Las películas tienen historias, tramas inventadas por los hombres, son como obras de teatro.

— Que aburrido

— Que no aprecies el teatro no quiere decir que sea aburrido, Kardia.

— ¡Siempre ibas a ver cosas aburridas!

—¡Ya está! —Milo se palmeó las manos, observando su televisión ya completamente instalada— Mira Camus.. Que pantalla más hermosa, ¡Es perfecta!

— Seguramente te has gastado todo el dinero en eso

En respuesta solo hubo silencio, Camus no había podido dar más en el clavo. ¡Pero no importa! Porque ahora tiene la televisión más grande del Santuario con un equipo de audición buenísimo.

— ¿Qué les parece ver una película?

— ¡Aburrido!

Kardia no podía creer que su sucesor tuviese ese tipo de gustos tan flojos y faltos de adrenalina.

— Deberías intentar ver, estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión —Se aventura a animar Camus, después de todo, no podía decir que no le gustaba si no lo ha visto antes.

La mirada penetrante de los tres hombres terminó por convencer a Kardia, quien claramente aceptó de mala gana.

— Ven Kardia, ayúdame a preparar palomitas mientras Camus me instala el home teather —Porque claramente le daba flojera mirar el manual, escuchando un suspiro de resignación por parte de su amigo.

— ¿Vamos a comer carne de paloma?

Esa pregunta generó una sonrisa divertida tanto en Milo como en Camus.

— No, no vamos a comer carne de paloma, solo ven.

Kardia simplemente prefirió seguirle para saber de qué demonios estaba hablando. Dégel miraba los diferentes cables que iba sacando Camus de manera sumamente curiosa.

— ¿Ves estos cables? Por aquí se conduce la electricidad para que el equipo funcione

— Vaya..

Claramente, a ambos caballeros antiguos se les había sido explicado el fenómeno de la electricidad con anterioridad.

— Han inventado cosas bastante curiosas

— La tecnología se supone que es para facilitar la vida del hombre, una ayuda para la rutina

— En mis tiempos siquiera podría haberme imaginado algo como esto

— Debe ser algo difícil llegar a este siglo y encontrar tantas cosas nuevas —Comenta, tomando el bendito manual y buscando las maneras de instalación.

— Un poco, pero es.. interesante

Camus le dirigió una mirada, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa mientras tomaba el cable correcto y lo conectaba a la entrada correspondiente, lo mismo hizo con otro par.

— ¡ESTAS MIERDAS ESTÁN EXPLOTANDO!

Ambos acuarianos dirigieron la mirada en dirección a la cocina casi al mismo tiempo, ese definitivamente había sido Kardia.

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ?! ¡AAH! .. ¡OOH!

Ante esos sonidos de comprensión, Camus supuso que Milo le estaba explicando a Kardia lo que estaba sucediendo. Notó entonces la mirada perdida de Dégel y se dispuso a explicarle igualmente mientras continuaba su labor.

— Las palomitas son semillas de maíz que se cuecen, cuando llegan a cierta temperatura se abren dejando ver una masa pequeña de forma irregular, pareciera que explotan por el cambio estructural que realizan y el sonido que emiten

Apenas finalizó de explicar, terminó de conectar todos los cables como corresponde.

— ¿Una semilla puede hacer eso?

— Así es, ya probarás el sabor, seguramente Milo le pondrá algo de caramelo encima

— ¡Dégel, la comida de esta época es genial!

Y Kardia llegaba sumamente emocionado a comentarle su pequeña aventura a su amigo.

— ¡Las semillas explotaban y después se convertían en esto! —Le enseña la fuente llena de palomitas— La próxima vez tienes que verlo, te lo perdiste.

— Está bien —No se demora mucho en acceder, la descripción le había dado curiosidad.

Milo no tardó demasiado en aparecer con otra fuente de cabritas en mano y una bandeja con.. jugo de manzana.

— Ya está, sentémonos para ver la peli

— ¿Qué película vas a poner?

— Martes trece

Camus supo entonces que lo hacía con mala intención, movió los labios, intentando convencerle de que era una mala idea, pero Milo parecía estar demasiado divertido pensando en cómo asustar a Kardia. El menor de los escorpiones apagó la luz antes de dirigirse al sofá y sentarse, esperando que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Fue así como quedaron sentados, de izquierda a derecha, Dégel, Camus, Milo y Kardia.

La película inició, ninguno de los caballeros antiguos estaba demasiado relacionado con el género de terror, en sus tiempos solo se escuchaban historias que más bien parecían fantasías de algún drogado. Kardia estaba fascinado comiendo palomitas mientras miraba la película, Milo también comía bastante, ambos acuarios solo sacaban de manera esporádica unas pocas.

Todo esto comenzaba a ponerse terrorífico.

Dégel fruncía el ceño, sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla, totalmente atrapado en la trama

Kardia… Kardia, ya ni siquiera comía palomitas.

Fue Camus quien se percató de todo esto, Milo también estaba absorto en la película, su única intervención fue para explicar en qué consistía una motosierra, el arma que traía Jason.

—¿Escucharon eso?

— Te estás sugestionando, Kardia

—No, yo también lo escucho —Apoya Camus.

— La televisión es bastante realista, es como si estuviese sucediendo aquí —Comenta Dégel, bastante sorprendido con el efecto.

— No, esa no es la televisión

— No escucho nada

Kardia ya estaba comenzando a erizarse, justo venía la parte de suspenso en que aparecería el tipo de la máscara…

— Suena como una motosierra —Comenta ahora el menor de los acuarios al reconocer el sonido.

— Tienes razón

El mayor de los escorpiones podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el sonido lo tenía flipando, la motosierra se sentía cada vez más cercana, y justo se realizó el cambio de escena en la pantalla, mostrando la imagen de Jason con aumento y la motosierra en mano.. No soportó más y se puso de pie.

— ¡SCARLET NEEDLE!

Lo siguiente que vieron fue la explosión de la televisión frente a sus ojos.

El grito de espanto por parte de Milo no se hizo esperar, mientras que Kardia miraba satisfecho entre la oscuridad su obra.

¡Ningún Jason iba a venir a amenazarlo con una jodida motosierra!

— ¡Kardia! —Reprende de inmediato Dégel, poniéndose igualmente de pie junto a Camus, quien estaba a punto de dedicarle un bello y magnífico "Te lo dije" a su amigo escorpión.

Pero el sonido de la motosierra inició de nuevo, silenciando a todos los presentes. Incluso el lloriqueo de Milo cesó.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Si lo acabo de matar!

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó entonces, algo grande golpeándose contra el suelo.

— Viene de los árboles que hay a un costado del templo

Inmediatamente Milo fue a encender la luz.

— ¡Los manzanos!

Kardia de inmediato solidarizó con su compañero escorpión, debían asegurar el bienestar de esos manzanos. Ambos salieron casi disparados para ir a averiguar de qué se trataba, aunque fuese el mismísimo Jason, NADIE toca los manzanos de un Escorpio.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?!

No tuvieron que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para reconocer al par de hombres que se encontraban ahí luego de cortar el árbol.

— ¿El Cid? —Dégel sonaba confundido, más aún al reconocer la motosierra en las manos de su compañero de Capricornio.

Los seis hombres reunidos en el lugar intercambiaron miradas.

¿Qué demonios?


	3. Capítulo 2

_**ADV:**_ ¡Ojo! Recuerden que este es un fic basado en comedia, yaoi y distorsiones varias.

**Agradecimientos: **A la beta bonita, Kiti. A los que leen y escriben reviews. 

_**Capítulo 2**_

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró entre los presentes, nadie sabía qué decir al respecto, Kardia solo pidió un minuto de silencio por la pérdida del manzano, cosa que todos respetaron -si no deseaban ser aguijoneados-. Milo se sentía morir, primero su televisión y ahora uno de sus manzanos, sin duda había sido el alma más perjudicada dentro de todo el embrollo.

— Solo deseaba probar el filo de esta espada eléctrica

Se excusa el mayor de los Capricornio, hasta el momento él solo había pensado en probar la efectividad de esa nueva arma, sin escuchar advertencias ni nada y, tal parece que se le pasó un poco la mano.

La furibunda mirada del escorpión menor, repasó la figura de ambos capricornianos., acusándolos de aquel crimen.

Camus podría jurar que vio el alma de Milo abandonar su cuerpo.

— Lo siento Milo, lo único que se me vino a la mente para complacer a El Cid fueron tus manzanos —Y ese fue Shura, quien hasta el momento había guardado absoluto silencio.

— Pudo ser peor.. —Musita Dégel, intentando calmar los aires.

En respuesta, ambos escorpiones chillaron.

Unas risas divertidas se escuchaban desde el interior del tercer templo, perteneciente a los gemelos. La noche había pasado y Kanon ahora se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, justo como lo habían acordado desde hace algún tiempo.

Kanon, comida. Saga, aseo.

— ¡No te creo!

— ¡Ya te dije que es verdad! Cuando vi a Milo por la mañana, te juro que estaba irreconocible—Otra diferencia más. Kanon es mucho más madrugador que Saga. Este último respeta profundamente las horas de sueño.

— Bueno, le pasa por dárselas de payaso —Porque claramente, nada bueno iba a salir de mostrarles a los antiguos una película de terror nada más al llegar.

—Supongo.. —Asiente quedamente, le tocó por bromista, aunque quizás si hubiese estado presente, habría apoyado la broma—Todavía no me creo que Deuteros se haya comido los siete kilos de carne solo —Eso era generalmente lo que ambos consumían en un mes y el moreno había acabado con todo en no más de dos horas.

En ese preciso instante, Deuteros iba entrando por la puerta, pegando un bostezo de aquellos.

— Hablando del rey de Roma —Kanon sonríe de medio lado, realizando un leve gesto con la mano a manera de saludo.

— ¿Qué tal, Deuteros? ¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunta el otro gemelo, mientras toma su tostada ya preparada.

— Cuando duermes en un volcán, lugar donde duermas te parece bien —Responde, frotándose un poco el estómago mientras se acerca a la mesa para curiosear— ¿Y mi hermano?

Saga le dirigió una mirada cuestionante a Kanon, también se preguntaba lo mismo.

— Salió temprano por la mañana con Sisyphus y Hasgard—Responde, haciendo memoria— Creo que dijeron que bajarían a Rodorio

— ¿A Rodorio? .. ¿Solos? —Kanon comprendió entonces a lo que se refería su hermano con esas preguntas. Rodorio seguramente ya no era igual a como lo recordaban.

— ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?

— No creo que les pase nada, son adultos

Por parte de Deuteros, simplemente tomó asiento y comenzó a engullir lo que estaba servido, incluso iba a arrebatarle la tostada de las manos a Saga, quien captó el movimiento a tiempo y le esquivó.

— Olvídalo, esta es mía

—Deuteros, creo que te dejé unas camisetas en la habitación —De hecho, Kanon se había asegurado de dejarles ropa que pudiesen utilizar ambos hermanos la noche anterior.

— No es necesario—Responde con simpleza el moreno, terminando su desayuno.

— ¿Otro nudista más?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunta Saga algo molesto, amenazándolo con una cuchara.

Ambos iban a iniciar una pelea sumamente fraternal, pero Deuteros no planeaba quedarse ahí para presenciarlo –por muy divertido que le pareciera-. Se puso de pie, bajo la mirada atenta de ambos sucesores.

— ¿Saldrás? —Los gemelos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que provocó que ambas miradas fastidiadas se cruzaran.

— Voy a Virgo —Anuncia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

— Olvídalo si vas a buscar carne ahí, Shaka es un tipo de conejo —Menciona el ex dragón marino, ganándose una miradita de advertencia por parte de su hermano.

Los labios del moreno se movieron, realizando una clara mueca de disgusto.

— No me sorprende

Y sin más se retiró, mientras ambos representantes de Géminis terminaban igualmente de desayunar.

— ¿Iba a ver a Asmita verdad? —Pregunta Kanon, de manera sumamente perspicaz, este podría ser un buen chisme entre los del siglo actual.

— ¿A quién más, genio? —Porque no creía que fuese a ver a Shaka, con lo reacio que se había mostrado en un principio ayer en cuanto llegaron a Géminis.

En lo que Deuteros iba saliendo, Regulus entraba a la velocidad del rayo, pasando a un costado del moreno quien se volteó algo sorprendido para mirar al menor. Detrás, venía Aiolia corriendo casi a la misma velocidad, pero tal parecía que no era capaz de pillar al enano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta algo desconcertado. Aiolia se detuvo para dar un respiro y miró al mayor con una clara expresión de circunstancias.

— No sé, le di un par de dulces por la mañana, pero luego desaparecieron todos los del estante —Narra, recordando los sucesos— ¡Luego de eso se puso como loco y salió corriendo!

Los labios de Deuteros se fruncieron con clara preocupación, dando la vuelta sobre su eje para volver a adentrarse en Géminis y ayudarle a Aiolia.

— ¿No ibas a Virgo? —Preguntó el menor de los gemelos, extrañado de verlo ahí de nuevo.

— Cambio de planes, debemos pillar a Regulus

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta el mayor de los gemelos sucesores, quien al parecer, acababa de lavar los trastes.

En nada, Aiolia apareció tras Deuteros, ya totalmente recompuesto.

— Kanon, ve a buscar a Dégel o Camus, preferentemente Dégel. Saga, tu ayúdanos a coger al león

— Deuteros, no creo que sea tan.. —El de Leo fue interrumpido por el índice del moreno.

— Muevan sus traseros, ¡PERO YA! —Ordena, dirigiéndoles una mirada a la cual difícilmente podrían negarse— No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero tener una flecha de Sisyphus metida en el culo si se llega a enterar.

Y entonces supieron que la situación era grave.

Todos asintieron de manera mecánica, Kanon se fue derechito a buscar a algún representante de Acuario, mientras Saga se unía a Aiolia y Deuteros para ir en busca del antecesor de los leones. La carrera entre los tres inició de inmediato, descendiendo las escalinatas.

—¡¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó a Regulus?! —Grita Aiolia, para hacerse escuchar en medio de la corrida.

— ¡El mocoso se pone hiperactivo con el azúcar! —Responde el mayor de los tres.

Todo calza pollo.

Ahora las reacciones de Regulus eran mucho más comprensibles, sobre todo para Aiolia.

Para suerte de los tres, Aldebarán se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Regulus y le detuvo en el segundo templo, bloqueándole la pasada. Del cuerpo del menor emanaban pequeñas chispas eléctricas, más que nada por no poder controlar su poder en una crisis de hiperactividad como aquella. Y hay que decirlo, Regulus con sobrecarga no es el ser más inofensivo el mundo, no por nada era considerado un genio entre los dorados de la orden antigua.

—¡Aldebarán!

— Hey, Saga —Alza una mano, de manera sumamente amistosa, pero sin despegarle la mirada al de Leo— Estoy algo complicado por aquí.

— Lo siento Alde, es mi culpa —Musita un apenado Aiolia, acercándose con los otros dos.

— Regulus, cálmate —Deuteros estira sus manos, mostrando sus palmas para luego acercarse de manera sumamente lenta, como si de verdad estuviese tratando con algún tipo de león peligroso— Sí, así.. bien hecho cachorro. ¿Quieres descargarte?

— Pikachu, impactrueno —Carraspea el gemelo restante, provocando que los otros dos ahogasen una risita, no era el momento para reírse.

El menor asintió de manera sumamente efusiva, las palabras ni siquiera le salían.

— Presiento que me van a destruir el templo —Murmura Tauro por lo bajo, haciendo que Saga espabilara y creara una especie de ilusión para contener el posible ataque.

Y eso ocurrió, Regulus lanzó un ataque de manera inconsciente, sumamente descontrolado. Deuteros logró esquivarlo e internamente, se alegró de que ese choque no lo hubiese alcanzado. Es muy distinto quemarse por lava a hacerlo por algo parecido a un rayo. Tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de experimentarlo.

— ¡Cuidado! —Advierte Regulus, antes de que otro ataque saliese disparado en todas direcciones. Los dorados simplemente lo esquivaron con un poco más de esfuerzo. Si esto seguía así, no terminaría bien. Sin mencionar que terminarían con una flecha en el culo.

Intentaron mantenerle unos minutos más así, pensando que podría tranquilizarse, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Lo divertido es, que se necesitan cuatro caballeros dorados para contener un mocoso de quince años con un ataque de hiperactividad.

O eso cree, porque en nada apareció Dégel junto con Kanon, quien había hecho una maniobra para introducirse en la ilusión de su hermano, siendo seis caballeros ahora la sumatoria. El de Acuario entendió de inmediato qué estaba sucediendo, en alguna ocasión le había tocado lidiar con lo mismo. La temperatura del ambiente descendió varios grados, para realizar un decrecimiento proporcional en la actividad del afectado y su energía interna se concentrase en mantener, más bien, la temperatura corporal.

Cosa que luego de unos segundos resultó ser bastante efectiva.

Aunque más de alguno terminaría con un resfriado luego de esto.

— Hagamos como que esto nunca ocurrió —Propone Deuteros, para conveniencia de todos los presentes. No se llevó ninguna negativa, ni siquiera por parte de Regulus, tampoco le convenía abrir la boca. Saga deshizo la ilusión y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Kanon se acerca a su hermano y le codea un poco para llamar su atención, señalando de manera discreta a Aldebarán. Saga se fijó mejor y pudo ver algo dorado entre las manos de Tauro, no había notado que estuvo sosteniéndolo en todo momento.

— No me digas que..

— ¿Sucede algo? —Ahora todos comenzaron a reparar en lo que sostenía Aldebarán entre las manos.

Era la copa del mundo, claramente una copia.

Un bufido escapa de los labios de Saga.

— Parece que todavía no supera la goleada que le metieron a Brasil en el mundial

Un aura negruzca invadió al siempre optimista y amable Aldebarán. Kanon rió por lo bajo, acercándose al segundo guardián para propinarle una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

— ¿Mundial? —Pregunta Dégel, enarcando una de sus cejas.

Aiolia sacudió su diestra, sin querer profundizar mucho más en el tema, por ahora, al menos.

— Ya luego les explicamos. ¿Nos vamos?

Cada cual se fue derechito a su templo, excepto Deuteros, ahora si iría a Virgo. Subió rápido, ya iba algo atrasado, le había prometido a Asmita aparecerse un poco más temprano pero no había previsto el incidente con Regulus. Pronto estuvo fuera del templo, donde se dispuso a entrar sin más.

Al parecer, ninguno de los Virgo se encontraba en la sala principal, así que dirigió sus pasos a las zonas más privadas del templo, las habitaciones.

Unos sonidos bastante inusuales captaron su atención de inmediato. ¿Qué eran? … Se acercó un poco más e incluso apegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Reconoció gemidos.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Se siente bien ahí?

— Si, un poco más abajo es doloroso —No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para reconocer esa voz, era Asmita. Supuso entonces que la otra voz correspondía a Shaka— ¡A-Ah!

— Está muy apretado.. Relájate

A esas alturas el rostro de Deuteros había pasado de ser moreno a adquirir todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, se sentía furioso, avergonzado y algo desconcertado. Cuando escuchó otro gemido más no fue capaz de soportarlo y pateó la puerta para echarla debajo de una sola vez, provocando un ruido estruendoso que atrajo la atención de ambos Virgos.

Ambos voltearon el rostro en dirección a la puerta, Shaka frunció el ceño por la interrupción y Asmita ya sabía de quién se trataba, le había sentido entrar.

—Deuteros—Saluda, con una tenue sonrisa ladina.

El moreno estaba intentando entender todo, no se había encontrado con lo que esperaba, en cambio, Shaka estaba sentado a un lado de la cama con una cosa extraña en la mano, la cual mantenía apoyada en la espalda descubierta de Asmita.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunta, de manera sumamente desconfiada, sin siquiera dignarse a saludar.

—Shaka me enseña una manera nueva de hacer masajes utilizando la electricidad —Responde el rubio mayor con tranquilidad. En ese preciso momento, Shaka hizo funcionar la maquinita para que Deuteros viese el vibrar que producía.

— Se pasa por los músculos, cumple la misma función de un masaje —Explica ahora Shaka

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Asmita, algo extrañado, después de todo, no había sido normal que echara abajo así la puerta.

Deuteros suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza, tomó la puerta e intentó arreglar lo que había hecho.

— ¿Me das unas horas, Shaka? Me gustaría que Asmita me hiciera un masaje.

Ninguno de los dos rubios pudo observar la sonrisa maliciosa que había realizado el griego, pero supieron captar el mensaje implícito por el tono de su voz. Shaka dejó ahí el masajeador y decidió retirarse, no tenía interés alguno en estar ahí en medio.

— Creo que has sido demasiado obvio —Reprende, acomodándose en la cama.

— Quería serlo.

_**Su review es mi sueldo.**_

_**- PREGUNTA: ¿Qué parejas quieren ver en el fic? Seré buena persona y trataré de cumplir pedidos (según lo que más concuerde), ya tengo algunas parejas vistas pero no está demás ver que quieren ustedes. Dejen la pareja en un review!. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Se habían pasado la mayor parte del día recorriendo todo.

Rodorio ya no era un simple pueblito, de eso pudieron percatarse el trío que había bajado a ver que tal iba todo. Tanto Hasgard, Aspros y Sisyphus iban caminando con tranquilidad, comparando disimuladamente la antigüedad con el ahora.

Todo les parecía absolutamente sorprendente.

Más sorpresa les causó el hecho de que la calle, en cierto momento cambiaba de color a un intenso oscuro, incluso podían distinguir cierto olor que antes no había.

Como no hicieron caso a las advertencias que estaban un par de metros antes porque estaban en inglés, decidieron curiosear un poco sobre el camino tan extravagante que se formaba frente a ellos. Afortunadamente.. o desafortunadamente, por la calle no pasaba gran cantidad de gente. En realidad casi nadie.

— Aioros resultó ser bastante amable —Explica un sonriente Sagitario, caminando a un costado de Aspros quien iba al medio.

— Yo no me quejo —En realidad Aspros no había interactuado demasiado con su sucesor ni el hermano de este, así que no podía ofrecer gran opinión.

Cuando ambos se voltearon hacia donde se suponía, estaba Tauro, se encontraron con el lugar vacío. Fue entonces que se miraron con cierta sorpresa antes de voltearse y encontrarse con su compañero.

— A-ah… chicos..

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta el castaño, devolviendo sus pasos hasta llegar a un lado de Hasgard.

Aspros le imitó.

— De alguna manera.. No puedo levantar los pies —Explica, con cierta expresión de circunstancias.

— ¿No puedes levantar los pies?

— Ajá.. Si lo hago creo que romperé los zapatos..

— A ver, prueba levantándolos de nuevo —Pide el de Géminis, bastante atento a lo que pudiese ver.

Así lo hizo Hasgard, intentó levantar el pie, pero nada.

— Pareciera que está pegado —Comenta el castaño, algo extrañado— ¿Pisaste algo?

— No realmente..

Aspros intentó agachándose a la altura del pie izquierdo de Hasgard, mientras que realizaba una seña para que Sisyphus hiciera lo mismo por el pie derecho. Ambos llevaron sus manos hacia los pies del albino, comenzando a jalar con un poco de fuerza para ver si lograban despegarlo.

Pero nada.

— Un poco más de fuerza.. —Propone el peliazul, comenzando a tirar con un poco más de esfuerzo mientras Sagitario asentía y hacía lo mismo.

Llegados a un momento en que no sucedía nada comenzaron a molestarse, tironeando aún con más fuerza pero sin resultado alguno mientras Hasgard se removía algo incómodo. Tanto Aspros como Sisyphus soltaban quejidos de vez en cuando intentando regular la fuerza, pero era simplemente imposible.

En cierto punto Aspros terminó cayendo de espaldas y Sisyphus terminó sentado, jadeando y con el trasero en el suelo.

— ¡Es imposible!

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Pregunta el albino intentando moverse aún por su cuenta.

— Solo sácate los zapatos —Responde Aspros en medio de una profunda exhalación, agotado.

— Está bien, vámonos —Hasgard se agacha a la altura de sus zapatos, desatando los cordones. Para cuando volvió a elevar la vista, vio a sus dos amigos en la misma posición de antes— ¿Qué hacen? Vámonos.

— E-Espera… —Aspros intenta levantar la cabeza, pero simplemente no puede, le jala el cabello y toda la parte posterior de sus prendas.

— ¡Estoy pegado! —Sisyphus no lo puede creer, intenta alzar el trasero y simplemente no puede…

— ¿Era la calle? —Al albino simplemente le parecía insólito.

— ¿¡Qué clase de trampa mortal es esta!? —El peliazul ya estaba desesperado por no poder moverse, quejándose cada vez que intentaba levantar la cabeza.

— Chicos.. Ya vieron que no van a sacar nada, simplemente arránquense las cosas —Era lo más cuerdo que se le ocurría al de Tauro.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedo andar con el culo al aire!

— ¡Olvídalo, no pienso arrancar mi cabello!

Los tres comenzaban a sudar frío, realmente no sabían como salir de esa situación tan embarazosa.

— Compañeros, estamos en medio de una calle pública, en cualquier momento transitarán civiles —Comienza a exponer Hasgard, con calma para sonar más suave— Como caballeros dorados, debemos resguardar nuestro honor y evitar que nos vean de esta manera tan deplorable..

Y agradezcan que incluyó en el "nos" porque definitivamente, la imagen más deplorable se la llevaban Sagitario y Géminis.

Aunque quizás Aspros se llevaba el primer lugar.

Los dos aludidos comenzaron a sudar frío, Hasgard tenía razón, no podían permitir que les vieran en esa situación….

Fue entonces que el sonido de las prendas rasgándose se hizo presente, con cabello incluido y el grito de dolor de un hombre que calaría hondo en el alma de cualquiera que lo oyese.

Mostrarían el culo, quedarían calvos, pero su honor quedaría intacto ante todo.

En el Santuario, Deuteros se volteó ligeramente mientras sostenía las cartas entre sus dedos, estaba aprendiendo a jugar a las cartas, acompañado de Saga y Kanon.

— ¿Escucharon algo?

El par de gemelos se miraron entre sí durante un par de segundos.

— Para nada —Responde Saga, volviendo la mirada hacia las cartas que tenía en la mano.

Kanon simplemente se encogió de hombros, intentando mirar de pasadita las cartas de su hermano, quien las ocultaba bastante bien.

— Creo que ha sido cosa mía.. —Murmura el moreno, no muy convencido.

— Gané —Saga infla el pecho de manera orgullosa, mostrando su mano ante la mirada atónita de Kanon y un Deuteros, quien comenzaba a cansarse de perder tanto.

— ¡Ya es la sexta seguida, deja de hacer trampa, Saga!

— ¡Ese eres tú, idiota!

Y así es como en medio de una calle recientemente pavimentada quedaron las huellas de tres honorables hombres.

Dos zapatos, los bolsillos traseros de un pantalón y por último, toda la parte posterior de una camisa, pantalón y muchos, muchos, mechones de cabello.


End file.
